nirpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hasteria
Hasteria, officially known as the Union of Hasteria, is a sovereign country situated in Nir's biggest island, Haster Isles, along the northwestern coast of the Eusean mainland and north-east of the Borealian mainland, between the frigid Hercynian Ocean and the calm Azuric Ocean. Although the Haster Isles holds pretty far distances from continental mainlands, two prominent theories are widely-accepted by the Hasterian scientific community; the Eusean-Haster Theory that suggests the islands to have broken off of mainland Eusea thousands of years ago, and the Niro-Haster Theory stating that the collective islands of Nirodia, Fadruenga and Hasteria used to be a massive island on the Northeast Niran hemisphere. Scientific theories aside, Seedist folklores also tell ancient stories of how Haster and the world was formed. Haster Isles are divided into eight (8) different duchies or regions, each led by a Duke from a noble house. Aside from its mainland, Hasteria also holds three colonies; Frelle, Hyria and most recently, Palmenwelt (liberated from Wolfenbutten hands), each with their own autonomous provincial governments that reports directly back to the capitol. State-controlled overseas territories includes several island-fortresses like the Ynnes Island located south of the Elus Sedian Peninsula and the Retter Province located at the very north of the Eusean continent. History Etymology The Seedist folklore epic "The Book of Haster" suggests that the ancient story of the island's namesake origin goes way back to the "Post-Baumio Era" when a legendary human named "Hastere" helped the sentinel goddess Gracien defeat the misguided sentinel god Brennen but Haster died after suffering from the fatal wounds Brennen has inflicted on him during their battle. His body was never found until centuries later, an island emerged in the middle of Azurion's vast ocean. The island was believed to be Baumio's spirit doing his godly work as a sign of gratitude, keeping Haster alive forever as an immortal island. Thus, when the foreign settlers arrived in the islands, they called the islands "Haster", as what the native Suminese people already calls it. Suminese People (Presettler Epoch) Before the foreign settlers from different parts of the world like Eusea, Boreal and Nirodia came in, the whole island was barely populated except for an island in the middle of a bay south of today's Ferrier region: Sumi Island. This island was inhabited by the Suminese People who were divided into different tribes but were centrally subject to the Nature's Council, from the ancient cult of Seedist pagans. The Council Elder's words was law for every man in the island. Not much else are known from them as the only surviving written accounts were mostly Seedist folklores, and if any pure Suminese still lives until today, he/she cannot be separately distinguished due to many Suminese having completely assimilated into what we know as the Hasterian society today. Although some aspects of the authentic Suminese culture remains in use until today like the language (but now influenced by other languages. see: Auxiliary Languages) and the tradition of training household canine or dogs. Pontus Settlements (14th Century) Aside from Sumi Island, the entirety of Haster Isles wasn't populated until the 1300's when Euseans from the Retter Peninsula led an expedition --- omg i gotta go eat another heading oh look another subheading boy it's a subheading under a subheading! Category:Nation